


Breezeblock Love

by Ironkhaleesi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester One Shot, F/M, Karaoke, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean push you into doing a karaoke one night without realising just how good you were when it came to singing. Needless to say, Dean becomes turned on by your new found talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breezeblock Love

The sound of hands clapping together reverberated throughout the room as the third group of drunk friends stepped away from the karaoke machine and stumbled off stage, giggling and holding each other up. You laughed as Dean whooped after them and Sam just sat there with a confused smile on his face. You were sure you had the same look, you were still trying decode the words they’d been singing, but it had all been a drunken slur with a few words popping up here and there.

You took a swig of your beer and then set it down on the table as Dean turned back around in his seat to face you and Sam. “I’ll never understand how people can do that.” Sam said.

You shrug. “They’re just having fun. Besides they’re drunk, I doubt they’ll remember how horrible they sounded in the morning.” You say with a chuckle.

“Why don’t you get up there and give it a go then?” Dean asked with a wry smile as he tilted his own bottle towards his own lips.

“Noooooo.” You say with a shake of your head, turning your beer bottle in your hand. “No freakin’ way, I’d rather not get booed off stage thank you very much.”

“Oh come on Y/N. You can’t be that bad. Have a little fun.” Sam said with a cheeky smile of his own.

“I’m having enough fun sitting right here watching everyone else make a fool of themselves. In fact, if I have any more fun I might implode.” You say with a sarcastic smile, then you down the rest of your beer.

“If you do it, then I’ll get wasted and do it too.” Dean said.

You raise your eyebrows at him in surprise. “Really?”

“Sure, whatever gets you on stage.”

You tilted your head to the side in doubt. “I don’t know…” You started.

“Oh just get up all ready.” Dean said in exasperation, then he stood up and grabbed your arm to pull you up with him. “We got another one right here!” He yelled towards the stage to no one in particular.

You groaned in embarrassment as he shoved you forward. You stumbled a little as he did so but recovered quickly just as a waitress passed by with a tray balanced on one hand filled with shots of god knows what. You snatched two from her and downed them quickly before haphazardly tossing them down onto a nearby table.

You managed to drag your feet up onto the stage and stopped in front of the microphone. You squinted in the sudden brightness but shifted your eyes to where Dean and Sam sat once they adjusted. You rolled your eyes at the shit eating grins they had on their faces.

You swallowed and looked to the screen that was too your right as music began to play. It was Breezeblocks by Alt-J. Well at least they were playing something you knew, you thought.

You cleared you throat and moved your mouth closer to the mic. Then you closed your eyes and started singing. An awed silence fell across the bar.

She may contain the urge to run away, but hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks. Cetirizine, your fever’s gripped me again, never kisses – all you ever send are full stops, la la la la.

You open your eyes but they were heavy lidded as you felt the mellow melody run through your veins.

Do you know where the wild things go? They go along to take your honey, la la la la. Break down, now weep, build up breakfast, now let’s eat. My love, my love, love, love, la la la la

You feel yourself get into it more as you pull the mic closer and your voice became huskier.

Muscle to muscle and toe to toe, the fear has gripped me but here I go. My heart sinks as I jump up, your hand grips hand as my eyes shut. Oooooooh, oooooooh, ooooooh, oh, oh. Oooooooh, ooooooooh, oooooooh, oh, oh.

In the audience Sam and Dean sit there in complete shock. Their drinks were forgotten as their eyes glued themselves to you.

Do you know where the wild things go? They go along to take your honey, la la la la. Break down, now sleep, build up breakfast, now let’s eat. My love, my love, love, love. She bruises, coughs, splutters pistol shots. Hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks. She’s morphine, queen of my vaccine, my love, my love, love, love, la la la la.

As Dean watched you he became heavy lidded as well. One hand was wrapped around the mic you were singing into and the other caressing the stand as you held it close to you like a long lost lover. Your thick mess of a hair had fallen over one side of your face, but what he could see was filled with seduction as you sang about the poisonous love of two people.

Muscle to muscle and toe to toe, the fear has gripped me but here I go. My heart sinks as I jump up, your hand grips hand as my eyes shut. Oooooooh, ooooooooh, oooooooh, oh, oh. Ooooooooh, oooooooh, oooooooh, oh, oh. Ooooooooh, oooooooooh, ooooooooh, oh, oh. Ooooooooh, ooooooooh, oooooooh, oh, oh.

Dean shifted in his seat and adjusted his jeans as your heavy lidded, seductive gaze met his.

She may contain the urge to run away, but hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks. Germolene, disinfect the scene, my love, my love, love, love. But please don’t go, I love you so, my lovely.

You prepared yourself to sing the next part but the music drifted away and you realised that they’d played a shorter version. You stepped back from the mic and everyone stood up out of their seats yelling and whooping. You gave them a friendly smile as you pushed your hair out of your face, then you walked of stage with a deep sigh of relief.

Sam had a huge smile on his face as you walked over, both he and Dean were still standing as they waited for you. “Wow, Y/N, I never knew you could sing like that. It was amazing.” Sam said as he sat down.

“Yeah, good song to.” Dean said as well.

You shrug modestly with a small smile and go to sit down. As you move past Dean he puts an arm in front of you and wraps it around your waist as he pulls you in tightly against him. He leans down to your ear, the smell of beer, leather and the Impala invading your senses and making you weak in the knees.

“You were incredible.” He rumbles softly in your ear. You shiver and look up at him, his face almost going blurry as your eyes tried to adjust to his close proximity. He was staring down at your lips for what seemed like forever before his eyes flickered back to yours and he pulled away from you. The two of you sat down and Sam gave you both questioning looks which were ignored.

****

You rummaged through your clothes in your bedroom at the bunker and once you found what you were looking for you slipped your bra off and pulled the oversized, button up shirt over your head. It just hit the tops of your thighs.

“You looked good tonight.” You heard a deep voice say behind you. You jumped slightly and spun around to see Dean leaning against your door frame.

“Dean.” You sighed in relief, then you frowned. “How long have you been standing there?”

He gave a nonchalant shrug. “Long enough.” He pushed off the doorframe and walked further into the room, shutting the door behind him. The quiet click it made echoed in your head and you took a step backwards, aware of Dean watching you like a predator.

“You looked good tonight.” He repeated.

“Thanks.” You mutter, eyeing him suspiciously.

“And your voice when you sang.” He smiled. “Well, let’s just say I’m never going to be able to hear an Alt-J song now without getting turned on.”

You raise an eyebrow. “My singing turned you on?” You ask in disbelief.

He shrugged slightly. “You look hot when you sing.”

You hadn’t noticed but Dean was slowly advancing on you, you only realised when your back bumped against the wall behind you and the warmth of Dean’s solid body covered the front of you. Your breathing hitched and your heart beat quickened as you looked up at him. His eyes were trained on your lips just like they were at the bar. He lifted an arm and rested his forearm against the wall above your head as he placed his free hand on the side of your head, his fingers sinking into your hair.

He leaned down slowly, giving you time to push him away if you wanted to. You didn’t, instead, when his lips met yours you got a tight grip on his hair and forced his mouth open so you could tangle your tongue with his.

He groaned and moved his hands down to your shirt. You felt a sharp tug and heard scattering across the floor and you vaguely thought that he’d ripped your shirt open, popping all the buttons off. Your kiss grew heated and desperate and feral as you bit at each other’s lips.

You felt hands on the backs of your thighs and all of a sudden you were pressed into the wall by his body and your legs were around his waist. One hand was under your ass as he supported you and the other went to your breast, kneading it desperately as he moved his mouth down to your neck, leaving little love bites on his way down to your collar bone.

He moved from the wall and pulled you with him, your arms going around his neck to help support yourself as your lips smashed together again. You felt yourself be dropped into the middle of the bed and as he tugged your panties off you pulled your ruined shirt off your shoulders, tossing it to the floor. Dean’s shirt and belt followed and suddenly he was lying on top of you, pressing his lips to yours greedily as you wrapped your legs loosely around his jean clad hips. You groaned as he rubbed himself against your wet core.

“No foreplay Dean, just get those pants off now.” You growled his ear. You reached down and undid his jeans, pushing them down as far as you could before he managed to kick them off the rest of the way.

He grunted as he thrust hard into you. His eyes met yours as he started at a hard, fast pace. God knew you both needed this and with the sexual tension between the two of you winding tighter and tighter as the months passed you knew there was going to be no time for gentle and slow. But as you started to tighten up low in your abdomen you found yourself not caring at all. You pressed your heels into his ass and thighs, urging him on until you finally exploded underneath him with a loud moan that you were sure everyone in the bunker must have heard. Dean laced his fingers with yours tightly and pressed them into the mattress above your head as he started to lose his rhythm and his own grunts and groans became louder. Finally he went next with a shout just as loud as your own before he pressed his forehead against yours with a heavy pant.

His lips met yours again, weakly this time, and then he rolled to his side so you were both lying on your backs side by side.

You sighed in content. “Well, I guess we saw that coming.”

Dean laughed breathlessly. “Yeah, from miles away.”


End file.
